


Now dreams won't do

by bannanachan



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/pseuds/bannanachan
Summary: "You’re my boyfriend. I want you to get along, and he tries to do what I want. Be patient, and trust me. He’ll come around.”Toya took a second to formulate a response. “You want us to get along?”Yukito raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you?”





	Now dreams won't do

The first time he saw him, the biggest surprise was how beautiful he was.

He had been waiting for the moment for so long that inevitably, when he finally saw Yue, it was less than he was expecting. He had envisioned a dozen possibilities, some of them closer to the reality than others. They mostly looked like demons, and he isn’t sorry to have thought that way. He knew more than people thought, but he still didn’t know much; only that this being, whatever it was, was taking Yukito away from him.

So he wasn’t expecting wings, really, and he wasn’t expecting it to be so… simple. Yue appeared soundlessly, save for a gentle rush of wind as the air was displaced by the space he took up. He was taller than Yukito, in addition to the wings - and the _hair _\- but he looked like him. Not everyone would’ve noticed, because the shape of his face is different under the glasses. It’s easier to see the sharp bones in his nose and his cheeks. But Toya had seen Yukito without his glasses before.__

His first instinct was to kiss him. He didn’t follow it. 

Not much changed at first. He saw him less often, because he was asleep half the time. He got used to the look of worry and pity on Yukito’s face whenever he yawned. He couldn’t be bitter - he had been making the same face two weeks ago. And he was kind of pitiful. 

He started hanging out at Yukito’s place a lot more than he used to. He’d like to say it was so they could keep an eye out for each other, but it was mostly so that Yukito could keep an eye on him, and he knew that. But he was getting better. Sleeping 12 hours a day instead of 15. He didn’t expect to get back down to 8, but he hoped he might manage 10, or at least an afternoon spent without an hour-long nap in the middle. 

One day, he woke up from one of those naps, and saw Yue watching him where Yukito was when he went to sleep. He startled. So did Yue. 

“Sorry.” He said hastily, and then the wings are gone and it was back to just the two of them. Yukito hardly seemed to notice. Toya, not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing, wrote it off. 

Until it happened a second time. Yue noticed him looking, and he started to draw his wings together as quickly as possible, but Toya didn't let him. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Yue stopped moving, his wings mid-flutter. Toya kept talking. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked. 

Yue’s wings relaxed a little further into his back, clearly attentive to Toya’s tone. “Everything’s… fine.” He said. He paused, awkward. “Are you fine?” 

Toya suppressed a laugh at his stilted language. “Yes. I’m fine.” 

“Good. Was there anything else you needed to say to me?” 

“No.” 

Yue nodded. In seconds, Yukito was sitting in his place. He looked once around the apartment, confused; then he saw Toya, and his expression turned concerned. 

“Was he bothering you?” 

Toya shook his head, stretching his way to his seat. “Other way around, I think.” He paused, unsure how to phrase what he was about to say. “Has that happened before?” 

“Has what happened before?” 

“I think he was watching me sleep.” 

Yukito winced. He looked embarrassed. 

“Probably.” 

Toya stared back at him. “...Why?” 

Yukito sighed. “Let me grab you some coffee.” 

Toya drank his coffee, and Yukito drank tea while he ate a pile of store-bought snacks six inches high. They were mostly sweets. 

“It’s not like I remember it.” Yukito said. “But I don’t not remember it, either, like before I knew about him. I can at least… put the pieces together most of the time, now that I know what’s going on. So I can’t say for sure. But I can say this isn’t the first time I’ve blacked out while you were napping.” He looked uncomfortable saying it, and Toya smiled sympathetically. “Sorry. If it helps, I don’t think he means any harm. He’s just anxious.” 

Toya gaped. “Why would he be anxious around me?” 

Yukito smiled. “I think he’s embarrassed. You’ve seen him in a pretty vulnerable position. I don’t think he’s used to people seeing him like that. And you saved our lives.” He paused. “I sort of understand why that would make him anxious.” 

Toya felt himself slip on the subtext of that sentence. “I’d do it again.” 

Yukito smiled again and leaned over the coffee table. He kissed him, and Toya smiled into it, tasting the sugar on his lips. 

“Of course you would.” 

It was easy to drop the subject in that moment, to lean into the domesticity of the afternoon and take a break from magic. But he couldn't entirely stop himself from thinking about it. 

A couple afternoons later, Sakura rushed out of their house in a whirlwind with no warning, and Yukito missed their shared evening class. He brought it up again the next day over lunch at school. 

“Could I talk to him? If I wanted to?” 

Yukito mulled this over. “Maybe. When Sakura wants to talk to him, she just asks me, and he comes out, but I don’t think he’ll do it if he doesn’t want to.” 

“Can I try?” 

Yukito looked around. It’s fairly abandoned in the college courtyard, but it’s not exactly private. “Maybe tonight. Do you have chores at home?” 

He shook his head, and Yukito nodded. “Come over.” 

Toya smiled, teasing.“Doesn’t he Skype, now? Sounds like a lot of trouble.” 

Yukito shoved him. He came over. 

They spent a couple hours studying and picking over snacks in lieu of dinner. It was material that they really did need to go over, but Toya was procrastinating. He could still let it go. This didn't have to change their relationship. But if he went through with this, it might. 

Yukito’s cell phone rang in the middle of a study question. He picked it up and his eyes widened a little when he reads the caller ID. “It’s Sakura.” 

Toya’s eyes widened too. Wordlessly, he scooted away from his spot on the couch next to his boyfriend, standing and walking to the other side of the table. “Am I out of frame?” He asked. 

Yukito nodded and picked up the video call. “Sakura-chan?” 

“Yukito-san, hi! Are you home by yourself right now?” 

Yukito smiled. “I am.” He lied. “Did you need to talk to Yue, then?” 

A noise came from the phone that Toya associated with his sister nodding emphatically. “I got a new card today - I need to ask him about it.” 

“No problem. Oh, right - are we still going to the park this weekend?” 

“Of course!” 

Yukito smiled. Toya, despite himself, did too. “Okay. I’ll see you then.” 

With that, wings sprouted from Yukito’s back and wrapped around his torso, then folded back to unveil white and purple robes and impeccable silver hair. Yue didn't break stride as he entered the conversation, or spare even a glance in the direction of Toya, almost directly across from him. “May I see the card?” 

She showed him. Toya was intensely curious about what Yue was seeing, but even if his own common sense wasn’t enough to keep him from peeking over his shoulder and into Sakura’s view, the look that Yue was giving him out of the corner of his eye would have been. Yue didn't know anything about the card and he seemed frustrated by that, but with nothing to say, the conversation wrapped up pretty quickly. Toya could hear his sister’s stuffed animal beginning to chatter away in the background of the call before Yue hung up. 

Toya looked at Yue. Yue looked back. His wings didn’t move. 

After a moment of silence, Yue spoke. “Why did you want to talk to me?” 

He was taken aback. “What?” 

“You asked Yukito if you could talk to me earlier today. I heard. I hear everything - you know that. Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Yue rolled his eyes, fluttering his wings. “Then this conversation is not worth my time.” 

“No!” Toya objected, and the strength of his objection was enough to surprise both of them. “No, I mean - sorry, yes, I did want to talk to you. I guess I just - wanted to get to know you?” 

Yue looked at him blankly, but his wings stopped trying to move. “What could you possibly want to know about me that you don’t already know?” 

“Not about you.” Toya shook his head. “I want to know you. As a person.” 

“You know perfectly well that I’m not a person.” He was simultaneously dismissive and condescending. It could’ve made Toya angry, maybe should have made him angry. But Yue’s blank mask of an expression had shifted, ever so slightly, and he could see that under the uppity front he’s putting on, he was nervous. Yukito had said he was, but honestly, Toya couldn’t believe it until seeing it himself. This 6 foot tall angel, made out of magic, was nervous around him. 

Toya smiled, his temper vanishing. “What was it like?” He asked. “Waiting for Sakura.” 

It was a mean question. He knew it, and didn’t care. If it shocked Yue into talking to him, it was worth it. 

Yue’s expression hardened, and for the first time Toya could see his feelings written all over his face. He was angry. 

“Lonely.” 

Before Toya could do anything else, a rush of wind from the other side of the room forced his eyes closed. When he opened them, Yukito was back, looking a little disoriented. 

He read Toya’s expression and winced. “Sorry. I think he was done talking.” 

Toya let out a sigh. “Yeah. I got that.” 

Yukito walked him home. He went to bed as soon as he got there, and slept through his morning class. 

That night, he asked Yukito over for dinner and made chiffon cake for dessert as an apology. He wasn’t if Yue would know, or understand if he knew, or care if he understood, but he did it anyway. At least his sister liked it. As did Kero, judging by the size of the piece that she took up to her room “for later”. 

Back in his own room, sipping tea and reading emails, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what Yue had said the previous night. 

He hesitated, not wanting to offend again. “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

Yukito raised his eyebrows, which was a fair response, he supposed, to your boyfriend asking if he can ask a personal question. “Sure.” 

“Do you know how old you are? Not Yue, but… you.” 

Yukito frowned. He seemed thoughtful rather than upset. “Not really, I guess. I think I’m 18. I remember being a child, but that doesn’t mean anything. You’ve known me since middle school, so at least that long. Yue’s been around for centuries, but when he was with his previous master, I don’t believe I existed. It wouldn’t have been necessary.” He paused. “Is this about what you asked him last night?” 

Toya was surprised. “You heard it?” 

He nodded. “In a manner of speaking… I can’t eavesdrop, like he does, but I knew why he was upset afterwards. Anyway, regardless of how old I am, I’m not really good company for him. It’s like… did you ever meet a ghost who didn’t know you were there?” 

Toya thought for a second. “A couple, yeah. It didn’t happen often.” 

Yukito nodded. “And were those ghosts good company?” 

Suddenly, Toya felt foolish. “No.” 

Yukito smiled. “Don’t feel bad. Honestly, he should be the one telling you this himself, but he’s being childish. He feels very exposed when he talks to you. And he doesn’t like that, so he’s making me do it. Even though I'm the only one who has to extrapolate. But he really doesn't like being wrong, so I'm willing to bet that he'd have come out by now if I was wrong about any of this.” 

He said all of this so frankly that Toya was slightly shocked. He hesitated for a long time finding the right words. “Are you okay with that?” 

Yukito paused for a very, very long moment. “I think I am now. At least with you. Honestly, I’m just happy that I know what’s going on. I’m happy that I can talk to him, at least in a manner of speaking. He’s not such a bad guy. He loves Sakura-chan very much, you know.” 

Toya sighed. There was a knot of guilt in his stomach. He sipped his tea, and it didn’t dissolve. “I’m sorry. I think I might have been kind of an asshole to him.” 

“Thank you for saying so. But I’m not the one you owe an apology to.” 

Toya laughed bitterly. “Maybe. But I don’t know if he’s ever gonna talk to me again.” 

Yukito smiled. “He will. Don’t worry. Just give him some time.” 

“How can you be so sure of that? You’re the one who said I intimidate him, and now I’ve pissed him off. Why would he want to talk to me?” 

“Because you’re my boyfriend. I want you to get along, and he tries to do what I want. Be patient, and trust me. He’ll come around.” 

Toya took a second to formulate a response. “You want us to get along?” 

Yukito raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you?” 

A week later, Toya was walking home from the bus stop. It was a crisp day in autumn and he had plenty of energy for once, so he was taking his time to absorb the sights when he turned a corner and ran straight into Yukito. Or he thought it was Yukito, for a split second, until he felt wings brush his back as their two fronts collided. 

He took a step back. He’d never seen Yue out in public before. From that, plus the look on the guardian’s face, he thought he might have just stepped into something serious. His gut lurched. 

“Is she -” 

“She’s fine.” Yue interrupted. His brow was furrowed. “The danger has… passed, at this point.” He paused, looking Toya up and down with an unreadable expression. “I was just about to get going.” 

Before he could, and before he could say anything else, Toya started talking. “I’m sorry. For last time. What I asked you - that was insensitive.” 

“It was.” Yue said, then bit his lip. “But your apology is accepted. I… also owe you an apology, Toya. My behavior towards you has been impolite, and I owe you more than that. Yukito’s assessment of my reasons was quite correct, but that is no excuse for rudeness. I will endeavor to improve in the future.” 

He was so formal about it that it took Toya a second to realize the implications of what he was saying. “Does that mean you’re okay with talking to me?” 

Yue looked awkward, but he didn’t flinch. “As long as Yukito consents to it… and as long as you remain interested. I’m happy to answer whatever questions you wish. I wish only that you will ask them politely.” 

Toya mulled this over for a second. “Okay. Then I’m really sorry if this comes off as rude. And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but… why were you watching me sleep?” 

Yue blushed. His wings twitched at the edges, like they wanted to curve in, but they remained extended at his sides. “That is… a reasonable question. Hopefully Yukito will forgive me for my honesty, but… you’re quite beautiful when you’re sleeping.” 

Toya’s jaw dropped, and he felt heat rise in his cheeks instantly. “Oh.” He tried, and failed, to come up with anything else to say so he doesn’t sound like an idiot. 

Yue didn’t seem like he was faring any better, fiddling with a lock of long hair and avoiding Toya’s gaze. “I don’t have any intention of intruding on your relationship. I’m truly sorry if it bothered either of you - I hope you’ll forgive me. It won’t happen again.” 

“No!” Toya blurted out, and immediately regretted it from the confused and frightened look that Yue gave him in response. “I mean - you don’t have to. Stop. If you don’t want to. As long as Yukito doesn’t care. You can, um. You can watch me sleep. I don’t mind.” 

He couldn’t believe what he was saying. He couldn’t believe he was saying it so poorly. But god, the way Yue looked when he told him he was beautiful… what else could he say? 

Yue still looked a little embarrassed. But Toya could also see that he looked a little bit happy, and noticing that made his heart tumble. “Thank you for the offer, but that won’t be necessary. Now that we’re able to talk, I believe I will much prefer your company when conscious.” 

Toya laughed. Yue smiled, a little more broadly. And back at Yukito’s house, they talked. They talked about Clow Reed, and about Toya’s school, and about Sakura. It was nice. It went on for about half an hour before Yue insisted on leaving to let Yukito come back. 

Toya didn’t ask him whether he was also beautiful when he’s awake. But he thought about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm celebrating by writing for a SPOOKILY ECLECTIC collection of fandoms.
> 
> (I'll get back to Persona 5 soon.)
> 
> Title is from "I See You" by MIKA.


End file.
